my_cafefandomcom-20200223-history
Bill's Questions
Overview Every day, Bill will give you the chance to answer three questions for money. Geography * Q''': Which country border Australia? ** '''A: None * Q''': What is the capital of Italy? ** '''A: Rome * Q''': What is the capital of Spain? ** '''A: Madrid *'Q':What is the smallest ocean? ** A': Arctic Ocean *'Q: What is the capital of Norway? **'A': Oslo Q: Name the capital of Belarus? *A : Minskhdhwjfndnkakakajdjes Definitions * Q''': What is a tumbler? ** '''A: A breed of pigeon * Q''': What is a buttonhole? ** '''A: A small bouquet of flowers. * Q''': What is a flat object for carrying plates on called? ** '''A: Tray * Q''': What is a Mastiff? ** '''A: A breed of dog * Q''': What is botany? ** '''A: Plant science * Q''': What is a pirouette? ** '''A: A dance move * Q''': What is a reticule? ** '''A: A woman's purse * Q''': What is a frigate? ** '''A: A warship with three masts. * Q''': What is a rambutan? ** '''A: A Tree Other * Q''': How many hours are in a day? ** '''A: 24 * Q''': What kind of wood is used to make matches? ** '''A: Poplar * Q''': What is the starting point of a river called? ** '''A: Source *'Q': Why does a birch tree have dark mark/streaks in its bark? **'A': To breathe *'Q': What is the closest star to the earth? **'A': The Sun *'Q': Where do you normally put mascara? **'A': On your eyelashes *'Q': Who was the architect of the Eiffel Tower? **'A': Gustave Eiffel *'Q': Which flower is the symbol of vanity? **'A': Daffodil *'Q': When do cockerels crow? **'A': At dawn *'Q': South in German language **'A': Süd *'Q': Where do penguins fly during winter? **'A': Penguins do not fly *'Q': Which of these tigers does not exist in nature? **'A': Gray * Q': Where do cocoa beans originate from? **'A: South America * Q''': In parachuting, how is the winner determined? ** '''A: The athlete who lands most accurately in a designated area. * Q''': Where does the coffee tree originate from? ** '''A: Africa * Q''': What is the tallest animal in the world? ** '''A: Giraffe * Q''': Where does a pelican store fish? ** '''A: In a pouch * Q''': Where do lemurs live? ** '''A: Madagascar * Q''': How long the Hundred Years' war between England and France lasted? ** A : 116 years * '''Q Which plant grows the fastest? ** A''' Bamboo '''Q Which does not exist in nature? * A''' Ruby tree 'Q '''Which country does the Panama hat originate from? * Ecuador. '''Q '''What part of the clove tree becomes the spice? * Flower bud '''Q '''What was King George VI called as a child? * Albert '''Q '''What is a musical salute called? * Fanfare '''Q ' Which of these instruments is used for directions? * 'A ' Compass '''Q '''What are glasses without earpieces/arms called? * pince-nez '''Q What kind of sugar in sugar cubes? * refined Q Who goes in the pit in a theater? * the orchestra Q What is the physical sign of an eagle hunting ? * a shadow Q What wood are matches made from ? * poplar '''Q '''Which part of the clove tree becomes a spice when dried? * flower buds '''Q '''Which of these musical instruments was widely used in Ancient Greece? JjkmmMkzkzlslqpajxxbsjskzmzk * Lyre Q What kind of wreath has been awarded to competition winners since Roman times ? * Laurel Q What are musical rattles called? * Maracas Q What is a high male voice called? * Tenor Category:What kind of sugar is in sugar cubes